1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape drive hub of the type utilized on tape drives employed in computer applications. The tape hubs are an important part of a tape drive system since they must provide means for facilitating the expeditious removal and replacement of tape reels as the operator changes tape reels in the use of the computer apparatus. In addition, they must securely engage the tape reels in a non-slip arrangement. Others in the past have provided various types of tape drive hubs, including latching means for securing the reels to the hub. In a typical arrangement, some means is provided which expands outwardly to engage the internal cylindrical surface of the reels. These usually are in the form of members, the outer ends of which are of elastomeric material. The thickness of the elastomeric material is selected such that when the members are moved outwardly as the hub is placed in locked position the elastomeric material is compressed to engage the reel so as to hold it in a non-slip arrangement. The problem with this system is that it depends entirely on the elastomeric material to compress and apply holding force to the reel. Since most reel latching systems can provide only a limited amount of axial displacement of the elastomeric members, the resilient force engaging the reels is limited, and when any wear occurs the reels may be improperly engaged by the hub and allowed to slip.
The present invention overcomes the problems with the prior art by providing an actuator for a hub including a preloaded spring. When the hub is moved to the locked position the reels are always engaged with a preselected compressional force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As examples of the efforts of others in providing reel latching mechanisms, reference may be had to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,705; 3,791,604; 3,857,526; 3,140,061; 3,850,382; 3,946,962; 3,313,561; 3,833,181; 3,863,856.